My Husband the Actor
by DaleysGirl94
Summary: Bella is married to Edward the hot upcoming actor. He works a lot and has little time for bella. she tries to make it work but breaks down on their special day because he always makes promises he can't keep. Will bella leave Edward? or will she try harder to make him realize she's miserable without him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm new to this so I'm a little scared I love twilight and I want to make a story of my own so this is my shot to do so. Please don't be too negative on me give me some sandwich compliments that will definitely be better.**

**I have a wild imagination and I love to write so here is my chance to show what I got. I don't own these character all the credit goes to Stephanie Meyer for creating them I'm just using them for my story. Enjoy **

**Bpov**

Tonight's no different here I lie on this king sized bed all alone in the dark my makeup ruined from the tears I shed curled up on my side of the bed, I look over the clock it reads 2:30 am I haven't been able to sleep since he called me.

Downstairs was a beautiful dinner with the wine he likes and his favorite dinner I cooked .I got all dolled with up in a red silk cocktail dress that hugs all my curves and I wore silver pump heels because they make my legs go on for days and he loves that about me, I also had my long silky mahogany hair in soft curls just the way he likes it. I even bought lingerie knowing that this day was our special day our anniversary and we have been apart for far too long because of his job.

As I was putting the finishing touches I looked at the clock reading 7:50 knowing he was going to be here in ten minutes. As I bring the wine glasses from the kitchen the phone rings I run to it knowing who it was. "Hello" I said as I spoke into the phone breathlessly, I hear his husky voice on the other end.

"Hey beautiful just wanted to call you because I miss you and to tell you baby I'm sorry I won't be able to make it home tonight I have to stay on set another day I promise to make it up to you when I get back home". I look at our wedding portrait that is in the living room as I speak. "It's ok Edward I understand I get it work is work" I said as silent tears are spilling over my reddened cheeks. "Baby I promise to make it up I love you so much Bella I have to go I'll talk to you when I can ok". "Ok bye love you" I don't hear what else he has to say I hang up the phone and sobbed uncontrollably because not only is he not here on our anniversary as I was promised he forgot that it was our anniversary today.

So we officially are married for 3 years as of yesterday on April 23. But instead of making love to my husband all night until the sun comes up. I'm staring at the dark ceiling of our lonely bedroom. I get up to the bathroom where I see that my hair is now a mess instead of the curls they were in. I replaced my dress with a baggy t-shirt and shorts. My makeup is all over my face from the tears and I have puffy eyes from of it all. "Happy anniversary to you Bella" I say as I look at the girl in the mirror"

**A/N: what do you guys think should I keep going let me hear your thoughts I enjoy writing this so far so please tell me what you all think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and the alerts of the following/favorite that's blowing up my emails. Like I said before I enjoy writing this so far but you all gave me the courage to continue doing so. Sorry I'm updating so late I was very busy with Christmas around the corner things are becoming a little hectic but here it is. These characters aren't mine that all belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. **

**Epov**

"Edward we need you on set now breaks over people let's get back to work" said Tom our director". I still sat in my chair on set looking at my iPhone upset that I can't go back to California to my beautiful wife instead I'm here in New York filming this action/romance film and we have to finish these next two scenes today and tomorrow. I won't be home until 11 pm tomorrow night even though I love my job I love Bella more she has been always supportive about my career since we got married.

Even though right now when I got off the phone with her and she said she was okay with me being here I know it hurts her to know that she won't be able to see me.

"Hey Edward Tom wants us back on set come on let's go" Tanya my co-star said. Ever since I met Bella I can't look at another woman the same. That doesn't mean women stop even my co-star has been trying to get with me and she knows I'm married but that doesn't stop her she's just another reason why dislike my job.

"I'm coming Tanya" I said as I start to stand up ready to get on set again. "Okay Edward I want you and Tanya to look into each other's eyes like she is the only woman in the world for you close in on her and kiss her passionately like never before ok roll camera ready and ACTION!

Filming went a blur, once I got back to my hotel at 10 pm I felt exhausted I went to get ready for bed. First I wanted to get rid of the taste of Tanya's tongue down my throat so I brushed my teeth with extra mouth wash. Even though she tried to make me want her kiss today was definitely no walk in the park she tugged on my hair too hard and scratched my scalp with her dam long nails. Nothing compares to the soft caress of Bella's hands and the way she feels warm and soft. God I miss her soo much I hate being apart from her. I strip down to just sweatpants and finally crawl into bed. I have a really hard time sleeping because I know she isn't here her warm body resting on top of mine and hearing her light snores as the night goes on and drifts me to sleep as I tighten my hold on her slender waist knowing she's safe with me by her side.

I look up at the ceiling and grab my phone and see our wedding picture on the cover and the calendar says it's April 23rd. I shot up the bed "shit" Bella's going to be so pissed I can't believe I forgot our own anniversary I dial up Bella's cell but it goes to voicemail "hey this is Bella leave a message at the beep" he sweet voice says knowing that she turned her phone off.

"Bella baby I'm soo sorry I forgot about today I know I'm an asshole but I've been so busy on set and it just slipped my mind. I know that doesn't make up for it and you have a right to be upset. Shit Bella I really love you and what it's worth Happy Anniversary babe. I miss you and love you hope you can forgive me" I said as I end the call.

I stay up all night thinking that I can't believe I forgot the most important day of my life the day I married Bella I really screwed up this time no wonder her tone sounded so said on the phone. I look at the clock and it reads 6:30 I get up for another day on set as an actor.

**A/N I gave you guys a long one I tried something different and gave you Edward's pov give me your thoughts I really want to know what you all think next time is Bella's pov . I will try to update tomorrow but with it being Christmas Eve and all no guarantees. Thanks for reading and being supportive. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Merry Christmas to all hope you guys are all happy with what Santa brought you. I know I am got the new generation ipod touch so to say the least Santa pulled through this Christmas lol. I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday it was very chaotic with having to prepare for our family event. But since its Christmas this is my gift to all of you. Hope you all like it **

**Bpov **

The next day after the whole anniversary incident that occurred I really wanted to call in sick to work because I didn't feel my good, but I also didn't want to let my best friend Alice down. I have known Alice for 3 years now since I moved to California. I wanted to be a writer for the LA times but unfortunately for me there were no positions open for me so I started to apply to all different magazines in the area when I finally stumbled upon Teen Vogue. I landed an interview with Lisa Love I remember I was so nervous because I was never into fashion.

When I went in for the interview I was directed to Lisa's office, when I got inside I was so shocked and amazed on how big her space was you could see all of LA from her office. I was intimidated when I saw this older but beautiful woman with the look of LA written all over her. We went through the typical interview process after the interview Lisa mentioned that I had potential to be in the fashion world. Later during the week I got a call and surely I got the job at Teen vogue as their assistant fashion news editor, which is a great opportunity not only do I get to have my writing on the magazine I also get to help select clothes for photo shoots.

On my first day I met Alice Brandon the beauty/fashion blogger she also helps in major photo shoots. I remember I was so afraid by this tiny gorgeous girl with her sea blue eyes and short black hair, dressed in a tight black pencil skirt and a white silk blouse that looked like was made for her and her red 5 inch stilettos that can kick my ass out of here.

When we started to talk I thought she would be this stuck up snotty girl who thought she was better than everyone, but I was wrong. She was really nice and very welcoming of me being in the city. She invited me to go to lunch with her when it was time for our break. We talked and laughed I really enjoyed her company after lunch I remember she said "Bella I think this is the start to a beautiful friendship", "I think your right Alice" I said. Ever since we have been inseparable we always tell each other everything and we work fantastically together in which we get a lot of praise from Lisa Love herself.

As I got up for work I decided put my hair in a loose messy ponytail but not too messy to look unprofessional. I got dressed in a tight short bright baby blue high skirt that has a bow above my butt and a fitted white lace long sleeve that goes right to my elbows I finished the outfit with white Guess leather strappy heels. I put on subtle makeup but more concealer to hide the puffiness from the tears I shed early this morning and from last night. I then made my way out the door to Teen Vogue.

Once I walked in the office I saw Alice with two Starbucks coffees, two delicious looking brownies. We both were looking at some of the final looks of the magazine talking about some things we need to put in and things we need to get rid of for Lisa Love. "So Cullen why are you so quiet today usually we talk a lot more than we actually work" she chuckled as she was looking at me. "I guess I'm just not feeling good sorry Alice I know I'm being a sucky friend but I'm really tired today plus it's a Monday so that doesn't make it any better" I say as I lay my head down on the cool desk.

"Oh I'm pretty sure you must feel tired with it being your anniversary yesterday you must feel drained from all the hot passionate sex you had with that hubby of yours".

"Yeah if I had a hubby to have sex with" I said and paused before telling her more "Alice he never came home he called me 10 minutes before he was due to arrive to tell me he couldn't make it home because of work, didn't even say happy anniversary or anything" I said angrily as I heard Alice gasp. "No way so you're saying that Edward Cullen forgot about his own anniversary what a jerk off!"

"I know Alice I thought going to work would make me feel better but I'm still bitter and upset about the whole thing" I said fighting tears that are trying to surface. "I'm so sorry Bella when that jerk off gets home I'm going to kick his ass so hard he wished he wasn't born" she said doing some kind of weird kicks in her heels on her desk I chuckled at her lame attempt of karate. "I just don't understand Alice am I not enough for him anymore, is it now that he has seen what Hollywood's actresses have to offer that I'm just forgettable plain Jane" I said looking into her clear blue eyes. "Bella listen to me and listen good you're a gorgeous young woman, men look at you like you're there last meal and if he doesn't realize that then it's his loss Bella" she said as I look into her eyes showing pure honesty in them.

"Thanks Alice but I have one question has Jasper ever forgotten about you like ever" I said. still wondering why my own husband forgot about me his own wife and the only other person to understand is Alice she has been dating Jasper for two years who is a model and is surrounded by gorgeous beautiful women on a daily basis. "Honestly no Bella but that doesn't mean anything were still in somewhat early stages of dating you can't compare that to you and Edward who have known each other longer" she said while flipping at the preview of the magazine.

"Your right Alice I just hope he isn't cheating on me with some Hollywood skank". "If he is then I will be there for you the whole way were best friends after all remember I won't leave your side especially when you need me" she said giving me a hug.

"Thanks Alice I needed that" I say as Jessica the new intern comes in with a huge vase of beautiful red roses. "Hey Bella these are for you they just got dropped off" she said as she set them carefully on the desk and walks out. I look at them knowing who these roses are from as I stare down the dam white little card that nestles in between the roses. "So you going to read the card or am I going to". "Alice I don't want to see what he has to say I'm still very upset". "I know your upset but at least see what the card says" she said as she plucked the little white card and handing it to me.

"Fine I'll read it" I open the card and read it _I'm sorry my love I know I forgot about our anniversary and you have every right to be upset with me but I'm truly sorry I love you always I promise to make it up to you when I get home. Love Your Edward. _I rip the little piece of paper knowing that Alice read it as well as she peaked over my shoulder, I walk towards the roses grabbed the vase "What are you doing Bella" Alice asks as she looks at me like I've lost my mind "something I won't regret Alice" I throw the vase that holds the roses on the sidewalk the beautiful crystal glass vase shatters in a million pieces as the roses gracefully fall on the dirty sidewalk in front of my work building.

**A/N: Sorry for posting it up so late again but I hope you guys liked it. I want to hear all your thoughts about it and thanks for those who are supportive I appreciate it a lot. Hope you all had a fantastic Christmas I know I did. Watching home alone now the perfect Christmas movie lol. I will update tomorrow so watch out for my update **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: New chapter hope you guys are excited I know I am. I own none of these characters the talented Stephanie Meyer does. I just own the story lol. Enjoy!**

**Bpov **

Work was dragging on especially after I threw those stupid flowers away even Alice couldn't keep me entertained. It was finally 5 pm time to go home. After work Alice chased me down to my car. "Hey Bella if you aren't feeling good you can come over and we can have a girls night watch movies eat junk food, you know girl stuff" she giving me the puppy eyes and a little pout. " I really would like that Alice but I'm just not up for that tonight maybe next time ok I really am sorry Alice" I told her as she slowly let me get in my car.

"Nah its ok Bella I understand just know that if you need anything call me ok or come over your always welcomed" she said through the open window on my driver's end of the car. "Thanks Alice I really do appreciate everything you've done today trying to keep me distracted". "No problem B it's what best friend do for each other" she said as we both said goodbye. I drove off to the more secluded part of LA where our home is.

When I moved to California with Edward I remember I didn't want a big house because I'm not flashy or materialistic but when I saw the mansion Edward had bought as our wedding gift to being officially married I fell in love with it. The privacy it provided and how big and beautiful it was outside especially the fountain in the middle in front of the house and the elegant stairways it had on both sides of the door. This home reminded me soo much of him and how we used to be not now when everything looks so bleak and broken. As I get out of the car I get inside the house, I go up to my room to strip off my work clothes and put on comfy yoga pants and a simple fitted white t-shirt. I put some music in the kitchen and start cooking some chicken alfredo. I let the water simmer for the pasta and start to grill the chicken I hear my IPhone ring but I decide not to answer it thinking nothing of it. I finally put the pasta to cook and leave the chicken to cook I hear my IPhone chirp signaling that I have a voicemail. I play the voicemail on speaker as I start to prepare the alfredo sauce I abruptly stop as I hear his husky velvety voice through the phone "_hey baby I know your probably busy at the moment but I just wanted to let you know not lock up the house I'm coming home. I probably won't land at LAX until 11 pm so I won't get home till midnight, don't wait up for me love I love you Bella and can't wait to see you". _ Once the message ended I continued to make my dinner with the light music in the background. I really want to lock the door to the house to show him he can stay at someone else's house, to show him I'm still very upset with him. But knowing me I will never do that because he is my husband and I love him. I'm finished preparing dinner as I sit down in the living room and watch my favorite show greys anatomy I really love how and always have a problem in the beginning of the episode but always manage to get through it as a couple. After watching a few more episodes I head to bed and unlock the house door so Edward can come in. I get to my bedroom I lock my door so he knows he isn't welcomed in our bed tonight I change into a pair of shorts and a white tank top.

I head to the bathroom to wash my face when I catch a glimpse my wedding ring a cushion cut ring with diamonds surrounding it. I stare at it for a while thinking how things got this bad and not knowing why it has to happen to us. I feel something wet on my face I realize then it's my own tears I wipe them off and quickly wash my face and head to our big king sized bed knowing that I'm going to have to face Edward tomorrow. I slowly drift off to sleep the last thing I see is our wedding picture by our nightstand.

**~CN~**

The next morning I feel my eyes are heavy I go to the bathroom to see I look like a hot mess hair sticking up everywhere and puffy eyes. I get in the shower and start preparing to go to work .When I get out of the shower I look out my bedroom window to see Edward's car is here. It hit me if Edward Cullen can't see he has a beautiful wife then I'm just going to teach him a lesson the hard way. I decide to wear my white ruffle blouse that has dips low enough to show my cleavage and tight black jeans paired off with my black stiletto knee high Steve Madden boots. I let my hair down and curl it in soft waves finally put on subtle but enough makeup for him to notice. I walk down to the kitchen and prepare my coffee as I enter the living room I lean against the wall watching Edward sleep. I tear my eyes off as the coffee maker beeps telling me it's done I reach up the cabinet to get my mug when I feel a pair of strong arms around my waist "ahh" I yelp. "Mmm I've missed you soo much" he said as he moved my hair on the side kissing up my neck as my heart is pounding I know I can't let him win me over this easily. I reluctantly walk out of his arms "I'm going to work Edward I will see you later tonight bye" told him not making eye contact as I grab my keys and purse and try to rush out the door until Edward stops me by closing the door before I get the chance to escape. "Bella why are you in a rush I want to talk to you, spend time with you babe I haven't seen you in a while did you get the roses I sent you I know it's not much but I'm going to make it up to you I promise" he said as he hugs me around my waist.

"Edward I really have to get to the office I will see you later tonight ok" as I reopen the door and finally leave I need space from Edward and my only escape is work. I get to Teen Vogue and make my way inside where I see Jessica Stanely our new intern "good morning Bella" she says in her sweet innocent voice but everyone in the office knows she's anything but. I see Alice in our work space looking at some pieces for the photo-shoot that was happening today for our new and latest trends in spring. She finally looks up to see me "oh hot dam someone woke up extra sexy today" as she praises my outfit. "So not that you don't look hot every day and all but what's up with this" she motions up and down to my body. "Well Edward's back I'm just trying to show him what he has been missing out on" I told Alice as I boot up my mac computer.

"Well I bet he's sweating bullets because if you were my wife I definitely wouldn't let you out of the house with those clothes on and those fuck me boots" she said as I chuckled at her response. I hear a knock on the door "come in" I call out it's Lisa Love herself "good morning ladies" she said smiling at both Alice and I "morning Lisa" we both greeted as she sat down in one of the plus chairs we had . "I just wanted to let you both know that there isn't much to do today except that photo-shoot at 10 am today that roughly will last two hours or less so I'm letting both of you go home right after ok". "Ok Lisa thanks" both Alice and I said, "ok see you both at the shoot bye ladies" she said as she made her way out the door. "Bye Lisa "we both said "well that's cool of Lisa to do for us right Bella" she smirks at me. "Yeah real great now I have to deal with Edward when I get home and I really don't want to" I said as I looked at my wedding ring again.

"Maybe this will let you two talk things out" she said as she stares at me. "Yeah maybe your right" I said as I snap out of me spacing. "What time is it Alice" I ask her as I look out the window that overlooks LA "it's 9:30 am we should get all these clothes ready for the shoot and head out" Alice says as I hear her Christian Louboutin heels clicking on the hard wood floor. We head downstairs with all the clothes as we get them ready for the models, it suddenly gets chaotic as I hear all the models enter the room looking for their clothes and hearing the clicking sound of the camera as the photographer takes one by one to have their picture taken.

The shoot goes by fast and before I know it it's noon and the shoot is finally over I bid my goodbyes to everyone. I make my way to my car feeling really nervous of what's waiting for me at home knowing Edward is there and I want nothing to do with him at the moment but I know he is going to make me talk on why I have been avoiding him. I finally get to the house I take my time to get out of the car as I make my way to the stairs that lead to the door. I finally get inside to the smell of chicken I haven't realized how hungry I was until my stomach growls at me, I enter the kitchen to see Edward in a pair of dark washed jeans and a white button down shirt. "Your home" he said as he turns around to find me staring at him.

I walk out not saying a word to the living room hearing Edward hot on my heels " where do you think you're going Bella you ignore me this morning and now your avoiding me" he says as he grabs my elbow and makes me turn around to face him. "Nothing is wrong Edward I'm just tired that's all" looking at the ground to avoid those piercing emerald green eyes I fell in love with. "Bella look at me" he says as he gently pushes my face towards his but I look at the wall to see our wedding portrait. "Dam it Bella look at me tell me what's wrong usually when I get home from work all you can do is jump me right away now it seems like you can't get away from me fast enough" he said as he gently turns my head so I'm forced to look into his eyes.

"It's not always about you Edward I have to go to work you know how it is work is work right" I snap at him, he looks shocked by the way I responded to him. "I get you have to work but when you avoid me and don't greet me with a kiss in the morning and not only that you locked the door last night I've known you long enough to know that your pissed at me but here I stand not knowing why" he said as he looked at me with a look of hurt passing through his face. "Edward I just have one question to ask you am I not enough for you anymore" I said looking at him with tears threatening to spill over my eyes. "Baby why would you say that I love you so much that I made you my wife why wouldn't you be enough, your more than enough" he said as he grasped my face into his two strong hands. "Then why did you forget about our anniversary Edward the most important day of our lives" I said as tears slide down my face. "Is that what this is all about baby" he said looking concerned at me. "Yes Edward it is because never in my life ever since I met you have you forgotten anything, we even talked about it the day before you left New York and you said you would be home that day you promised me, so guess what I did Edward I believed that my loving husband would be here that I prepared a beautiful dinner, dressed up, Bought lingerie everything but get this I get a call from my so called loving husband telling me he won't be home because of his stupid movie never telling me happy anniversary or anything just I'll be home soon to think that maybe he would put me above everything like he says he would but I guess I'm not his first priority" I said as I walked out of his arms heading upstairs.

"Bella I'm sorry I forgot but I couldn't leave work we needed those scenes to be done with half of it" he said with guilt dripping from his voice". I turn around on top of the staircase as I look down at him. "Edward I don't know how long I can keep this up I barely get to see you the most time I have had alone time with you has been our honeymoon and that was three years ago Edward what happens if we have a baby Edward will you forget about his/her birthday, you will never see him/her grow up because all you do is work. I know I said for better or for worst when I married you and I know what I was getting into but you promised me that whatever fear I had about your career that you would be there for me, make me forget about those fears I've been the supportive loving wife, but I think it's time for you to fight for me and show me the loving husband that I fell in love with because this person who stands in front of me is someone I don't even recognize" I said as I feel the tears freely go down my face.

I see Edward is about to say something to me but before he can I walk downstairs to meet him at the last step I slip off my wedding ring feeling the full weight it holds. "Here Edward I don't want this, until you show me my husband the man who always called me, the man who used to always send me flowers, the man who never forgot about me, who would always think about me and how I feel, until that man appears again I don't want this" I say as I turn back to the stairs but not before I feel the jolt of electricity when he grabs me by the hand "please don't Bella anything but your ring that's yours I love you " he said as tears fall down his beautiful face. "I'm sorry but I can't keep doing this" I said as I run up the stairs and lock myself in our room letting my sobs shake my body as I hear Edward outside of it begging me to let him in I slowly let myself drift off to sleep with Edward's voice in my head _saying "please don't Bella anything but your ring that's yours I love you". _

**A/N: Sorry for posting up soo late I've been soo busy this one is a long one hope you guys liked it tell me your thoughts on it. Thanks again to all who read my story and all the supporters who encourage me to keep going. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who gave me some feedback on this story I really do appreciate I have a blog with Bella's outfits on them so you guys can go check them out on my profile. I own this story but Stephanie Meyer owns the amazing characters. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

**Bpov**

I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes through the blinds, I realize then that all my muscles feel sore but it's because I fell asleep on the floor by the door and I never changed from my work outfit.

The memories from last night hit me like a ton of bricks, Edwards broken face with tears streaming down his face as I hand him back my wedding ring the words that he said _"please don't Bella anything but your ring that's yours I love you". _I start crying again wanting to just go out there and forgive him, and for him to give me back my ring. But I know I can't do that because even though I still love him he needs to know that I'm serious about him fighting for me for us.

I can't keep pretending that I'm happy without him. I walk to the bathroom wipe off the tears as I slowly strip my clothes to get in the shower. Once I'm done I get out but even though I don't feel like going to work I have to for two reasons, space, and thinking, .

I put on my blue floral corset tank top with a pair of dark washed skinny jeans with black pumps. I leave my hair down and put on enough makeup to hide the puffiness and bags under my eyes. I feel my heart pounding as I make my way downstairs because I know if I see him I'm going to break down in front of him, and I really don't want that to happen. I enter the living room and see that it's empty; I look out the window to see that Edward's car isn't parked there anymore.

I start to feel my chest constrict as I feel tears prick my eyes. I then see a light yellow rose next to an envelope I pick it up and see the it's Edward's handwriting. I open the letter and read it.

_"I'm sorry Bella for everything you have been going through I haven't realized how things got this bad between us. I do know this I love you with all my heart and I'm not giving up on you or us. Last night you made me realize how unfair it was for me to expect that you would easily forgive me, but it's true Bella I did forget about our anniversary and it shouldn't have happened but I can't fix the past but I can fix it what we have now. I really don't want to lose you your my world. Ever since I met you senior year of high school I just knew that I was going to put a ring on your finger. I never want to change that I want you to be my wife forever like we promised on the day of our wedding. I know me being very busy at work is no excuse for neglecting you love, but you never had a problem with me working until now and I understand that me forgetting about our anniversary pushed you over the edge. I really want to work this out love that's why I took the liberty from leaving our home and staying at the Hilton hotel so that I can give you space to think it over that is if you still want me. I will always love you Bella and when you're ready for me just call me. Don't ever think you're never enough, I'm the one who isn't enough or worthy of you. Love you always your Edward. _

I wiped my eyes from the tears I shed while reading, I picked up the single yellow Rose and put it in a cup of water as I walked in the living room placing it next to our wedding picture. I quickly grabbed my purse and keys ready to head to work. I got to Teen Vogue where Alice was sitting looking at some sketches for the magazine.

"Hey Bella morning, Bella what's wrong it looks like you've been crying" she said as she walked over to me and hugged me I let myself go as I start sobbing in Alice's small frame.

"I love him soo much Alice that's what's wrong I want to forgive him so much but I can't he hurt me" I said in between sobs.

"Oh honey hang in there did you two talk it out last night" she said as she pulled way wiping my tears with her small hands.

"Kind of not really I just yelled at him for not being around and then I gave him his ring back pretty much telling him if he can't be the man I fell in love with I can't be with him anymore, then I ran into our bedroom and locked the door as I cried" I said staring into her concerned looking eyes.

"So what happened this morning" she said getting me some tissues. "He left to the Hilton with his bags; he left me a note telling me he doesn't want to lose me and he's giving me space, when I'm ready to talk or see him I should call him" I said as I look at my left ring finger where my wedding ring should be but instead it's with Edward.

"Bella sweetheart sounds like you had long day yesterday but if I know one thing you two will work it out, because if you two can't then there's no hope for the rest of us" Alice said as she was flailing her arms indicating everyone else as I chuckle humorlessly.

"See at least I got you to crack a smile, are you ok now Bella" Alice says looking at my tear stained face.

"Yeah I think I'm going to be alright, come on Ali let's get to work" I said as I make my way to my desk ready to type my article. "Ok Bella if you say so but I'm here if you ever need anything" Alice said giving me a comforting smile.

"Thanks Alice you're the best you know that" I say giving her my best smile I could manage.

"Yeah I know" she winked as she continued to look at her sketches. The rest of work went uneventful, other than getting my article done as I entered the house I see how truly empty it is.

Usually when Edward comes back from these long trips the house is filled with laughter, talk, passion, life, but now it just looks like a cold home with memories that we used to share I go upstairs to my bedroom and dig out a big box in my closet that I refused to unpack when we made the move here it holds pictures of me and Edward.

I flip through them as I cry and laugh at all the photos we took senior year when we met. I hold up the picture of me at our last football game I was wearing his jersey number 18 and a gold heart locket. That day before his game he came over my house to give it to me, it was kind of a promise ring that we would be together for a long time; I remember I cried in his embrace thinking how lucky I was to be Edward Cullen's girlfriend because out of everyone he picked me to be his.

Ever since that day we have been inseparable yeah every couple has their fight's but never have me and Edward been so close to being done until now. I keep the photo as I dig deeper into the box I see my gold heart locket, I hold it up and see it engraved _I love you always Isabella Swan yours Edward Cullen"._

I take it and put it around my neck; if I can't have the old Edward back then I'm carrying him around me even if it is just a locket. I open it up and see it's the same photo just a bit tinier from the one I was looking at. I put everything back into the box and I find a frame for the photo from our last game place it right next to our wedding picture on my nightstand.

I head back downstairs cooking dinner for myself I hear my IPhone ring from the kitchen table I run to it, I pick up not even bothering to look who it was "Hello" I said breathlessly into the phone.

"Hey Bella I know I said I would give you space but I really wanted to hear your voice I was going crazy over here not knowing where you are or what your doing" he said saying the last part in a whisper.

"No it's ok Edward I understand you're just checking up on me and if you really want to know I'm just at home cooking dinner" I said as I take a seat at the kitchen table.

"I miss you a lot you know, shit I'm sorry I shouldn't of said that it's just I can't stop thinking about you Bella" he said his husky voice sending chills down my spine.

"Edward please don't it's hard enough to hear your voice" I said feeling like my heart is going to pound out of my chest.

"I know I'm sorry Bella I just hate how you're so close yet so far away from me, it hurts to know I'm not with you but I understand I brought this upon myself I just hope you can forgive me" he said sounding broken.

"Yeah well your right Edward I do need space and right now I have to go ok bye" I snap about to hang up but he stops me.

"Bella wait" he said.

"What do you want Edward I really have to go" I said shutting my eyes trying to make the pain go away and the tears from falling.

"I'm really sorry for letting you down Love, I will always fight for you and I know it took me forgetting our anniversary to realize that I will always love you Bella remember that, well that's all I wanted to tell you I'll just let you get back to your cooking" he said as he hung up.

I wanted to scream, throw a tantrum because after all he has done I want him back right away but I know if I let him off the hook the easy way he will lose me for good and I don't want that I love him too much for him to do that.

**~CN~**

**Epov**

We were done shooting the movie finally I get to be home with my wife. As I gather all my things from my trailer ready to head to the airport Tanya walks in, "what do you want Tanya I have a plane to catch" I look at my watch that reads it's 7:30 pm.

She pouts at my response which I think is supposed to look sexy, but rather looks all kind of wrong/ugly. "What I don't get a goodbye kiss from you Eddie" she said in a sultry voice she walks over my and drags her long nails down my chest I grab her hand to stop her from going any lower.

"Tanya I have a wife to get home to so no there will be no goodbye kiss" I growl out to her as I try my best to gently remove myself from her.

"Oh please Edward, the wifey can't take some competition are you afraid that I might be better at making you feel good than she is" she said in her what supposed to be an innocent voice.

I bark out a humorless laugh "oh Tanya you truly out of your mind, you're not half the woman my wife is who is beautiful ,loving ,caring ,compassionate and sexier than you are so there's definitely no competition" I said shaking my head trying to get out but before I do Tanya blocks my way.

"Take this as a warning Edward I will have you, whatever it takes I always get my way" she said as she finally lets me through as I ignore her threat.

I finally get into the limo that has been waiting for me "where to Mr. Cullen" the driver says, "the Airport" I say.

The drive there went fast. When I finally get inside the airport and check in I call Bella hoping she would pick up, unfortunately it went to voicemail, and I let her know that I'm going to be home and to not lock the door to our home. I finally board the plane l look out the window wondering what Bella is doing I drift off to sleep. I wake up to the attendant announcing we will be landing to LAX. I finally land I walk out the airport to my car I feel so anxious to get home.

When I do the house is dark I make my way up the steps feeling so excited to see Bella. I enter the house leave my bags at the entrance as I walk up the stairs to our bedroom feeling so anxious, excited to have Bella in my arms again.

I try to enter the room but the door is locked guess I'm sleeping on the couch I thought. Dejectedly make myself down the stairs to the living room grabbing a blanket from the coat closet. I drift off to sleep.

I wake up to a beeping sound from the kitchen, I make my way to the kitchen to see my beautiful wife trying to reach up the cabinet for a mug, looking like sin in tight black jeans and a sleeveless blouse and a pair of fuck me boots that are begging to be around my waist as I pound into her as a welcome home, but I will save that for later.

She still struggling as I wrap my arms around her, she yelps in response.

"Mmm I've missed you soo much" tell her as I sweep her long mahogany hair to the side and kiss up her delicious neck.

She doesn't respond to me the way I thought she would. Instead she quickly tries to get away from me telling me she has to go, no welcome home, no good morning kiss nothing.

As she gets her bag and keys ready to head out the door I stop her "Bella why are you in a rush I want talk to you, spend time with you babe, I haven't seen you in a while did you get the roses I sent you, I know it's not much but I'm going to make it up to you I promise", I told her as I hug her waist but what she does next shocks me.

She pushes me away as she tells me she really needs to go to work never making eye contact with me. Well that's a bust I thought its only 9 am so I start getting ready to head out so I can make Bella a romantic dinner to make up the anniversary incident. I head to the grocery picking up chicken, pasta for the chicken parmigiana and some baking necessities to make chocolate lava cake.

I got home preparing the chicken and pasta. I hear a car parking and its noon knowing that Bella must have had a shortened day as she gets inside the house I hear her boots clicking closer to the kitchen where she abruptly stops,

"your home" I say but she walks away so fast out I barely see her I quickly catch up to her, "where do you think you're going Bella you ignore me this morning and now your avoiding me" I say grabbing her elbow before she can get away from me. She says nothing is wrong but I can tell that something is eating at her as she looks at the ground.

"Bella look at me" I say as I gently lift her face to look at mine but she stares at the wall behind me.

"Dam it Bella look at me, tell me what's wrong usually when I get home from work all you can do is jump me right away now it seems like you can't get away from me fast enough" I said as I gently force her to look at me, and I'm finally met with big brown doe eyes .

She then responds what I always tell her when I can't get home to her "work is work" she snapped at me I'm left shocked at her tone, I realized I really screwed up this time.

She started yelling at me telling me why I forgot about the anniversary and if she was enough for me anymore, which I told her she was. But the thing that broke me was the tears streaming down from her beautiful face.

Finally before she ran up the stair to our bedroom, but before she did she came down to meet me on the last step and did something that made my heart break in a million pieces.

"Here Edward I don't want this, until you show me my husband the man who always called me, the man who used to send me flowers, the man who never forgot about me and how I feel, until that man appears again I don't want this" as she hands me her ring, I feel myown tears streaming down my face, I feel my chest constricting, I feel like I can't breathe I call out to her.

"Please don't Bella anything but your ring that's yours I love you" but it's too late she locks herself in her bedroom I go follow her begging her to open the door as I hear her cry, but she refuses.

I then pack my bags that are still downstairs I write her a letter and leave her a note telling her how sorry I was and set a yellow rose I got her for tonight. I go to the Hilton knowing that she needs space I drift off to sleep thinking about her.

The next day all I do is watch TV drink myself into my misery I stop at noon knowing Bella hates when I get drunk , and if she decides to call I wouldn't want her to hear me slurring my words . I watch the clock until its 7 pm I get tired of waiting and call Bella she picks up in the third ring. I tell her I miss her but I know that's not what she wants to hear right now so I apologize to her, she then tells me she has to go but before she does I tell her how much I love her, I finally hang up.

I throw my phone on the ground in frustration, pissed at myself for hurting her I see the whisky by the TV and continue to drink in my misery. All I know for sure I have to win Bella back whatever it takes I'm fighting for her, she deserves better than me but I know she still loves me now to show her.

**A/N: This one is a long one hope you guys enjoyed it let me hear your thoughts on it. Thanks to everyone who gives me feedback. I also have a blog with all of Bella's outfits that's on my profile go check it out. I will update tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed both pov's. I fixed some of the errors on this chapter. If you guys want me to re-write this chapter let me know. Thanks for reading **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back I wasn't going update today, because I felt like no one really like my last chapter. But I changed my mind thanks to, the love we have, and foxylady1on1 who gave me great reviews, encouraged me to update. These characters are not mine they belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.**

**Bpov **

It's been a rough few days, for one I haven't seen Edward and work is getting a little hectic with photo-shoots, interviews you name it. It's beginning all to be a little stressful and overwhelming. I'm definitely relieved today is Friday, after work Alice invited me to get drinks with her but I declined because as much as I love her I have to face Edward today.

I've been avoiding it ever since he came back on Tuesday, but I really needed space from him to clear my head and think on what I want. So here I am sitting in the living room all alone at 5:30 pm on a Friday night staring at Edward's name and the dial button but I know I have to get it over sooner or later.

Because the later we wait the more we drift apart so I decided why not, I pushed the dial button, my heart pounding as I hear the phone ring; on the third ring I hear his velvety voice on the other end.

"Hello" he said.

"He-hey Edward it's Bella" I stuttered thinking how foolish I was for stuttering, because I'm talking to my husband who I've known for 5 years and married for three, I'm not talking to some stranger.

"Oh hey Bella how are you? Are you feeling better?" he said concern and worry dripping from his voice.

"Yeah I'm alright but I'm not here to talk about me, I was actually wondering if you could come back to the house so we can talk" I said biting my lip feeling like I'm about to hurl my lunch.

"Yeah I would like that do you want me to come right now or later tonight" he said with a little more pep in his tone. "How about you come by around 7, I'll cook dinner and everything sound good to you Edward" I said as I pace the wooden hard floor in the living room.

"Sounds good to me Bella, can't wait to see your beautiful face, I love you" he said.

"Ok see you around 7 Edward I love you too bye" I said as I hung up, even though me and Edward hit a rough patch I never will stop loving him and I need him to know that. I finally realized Edward is coming over. "Crap" I say out loud, Edwards going to be here and I have nothing prepared.

I leave to the grocery store to get some things for dinner. I decide to make mushroom ravioli and for desert chocolate mousse. As I gather the ingredients, I hear someone that bump into my cart making a loud crash, I look up to see a tall muscular man with russet skin and short black hair.

"Hey I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" mystery man said while smiling up at me.

"No hard feelings I get it sometimes you get distracted by looking at grocery list or phone" I said as I reached up for the dam parmesan I couldn't reach.

"Hey let me help you with that" he said as he purposely bushes his body next to mine.

"Here you go" he said as he handed me my parmesan.

"Thank you umm I didn't get your name" I said looking up at mystery man's deep dark brown eyes.

"It's Jacob black and you are?" he said reaching for my hand, smiling so big you could see all his pearly white teeth. "I'm Bella Cullen" I said as I reach for his hand.

"Dam I should of known you were taken, the beautiful ones, always are" he said as I blushed at his response.

"You're that actors wife right Edward Cullen" he said as I nodded. "Here I was thinking I had a shot, sorry for trying to hit on you but when I didn't see a ring I assumed you were single" he said gesturing to my left hand.

"Yeah sorry to get your hopes up, but I left my ring at home" I lied.

"Well I can see that something is bothering you from the look on your face" he said, as I looked at him in shock on how he knew that something was bothering me.

"I have sisters I can read those looks like the back of my hand" Jacob said as he genuinely looked concern to me. "I know we just met and all but here's my card it has my phone number, whenever you feel like you need a friend or guy's perspective on things.

"Thanks Jacob well I will see you around" I said to him as he waved me goodbye. I finally gather the rest of the ingredients for tonight. I get home and start preparing the ravioli and letting it cook.

I read the clock it's 6 pm I start on preparing the mousse, putting it in the fridge as I let the ravioli cook which will take an hour. I rush to the bathroom to take a shower.

When I'm done I put on a navy blue fitted dress that hugs all my curves and stops at mid-thigh. I pair it off with black strappy heels; I leave my hair down, put on subtle makeup. Even though Edward and me are fighting that doesn't mean I don't want to look decent when he comes over today.

I get downstairs to see the clock that reads 6:50 pm, as I take out the mousse and check on the ravioli that's finally done, I set it on the table. I get the wine and the wine glasses and set them on the table as I hear a knock on the door, knowing very well its Edward.

I open the door to be met with my very handsome husband with red roses, in all his glory in a blue button down and black jeans and, his disarray of bronze hair, his green piercing eyes.

"Come in Edward sit down" I said gesturing to the dinner table as I make the finishing touches on the chocolate mousse.

I gather two large plates and silverware; I set one plate in front of Edward and his silverware. I sit across from him with my own plate and silverware.

"So should we talk now or later" Edward his emerald eyes piecing mine.

"I think we should talk after dinner let's just enjoy this, wouldn't want to spoil dinner" I said as I pour us both some wine.

"Yeah you're right you look beautiful by the way" he said giving me his famous crooked smile. "Thanks Edward you don't look half bad yourself" I said blushing at his comment.

We both enjoy dinner with small talk and we laughed and truly enjoyed each other's company. We both finished dinner and desert finally ready to talk.

"So let's move to the couch so we can make ourselves more comfortable before we start" I said as I set both glasses of wine on the kitchen counter. We both sit down and face each other.

"Bella I'm truly sorry for forgetting about the anniversary, I don't know what I was thinking" Edward said as he looked at me with honesty and sincerity in his eyes.

"Edward are you cheating on me, am I not enough anymore, now that you see Hollywood's Barbie's is that what you want" I said staring at the ground avoiding looking at him.

"Baby all I want is you and heavens no I'm not cheating on you, I would never do that to you, all those actresses mean nothing to me there all just part of work" he said gently lifting my face to look at him.

"Edward it's just hard to believe because all you do is work, you never have time for me even when you do come home you always have to check your emails and calls. It's like I don't even exist I'm just your trophy wife to you. Before we got married all we did was be together, we actually went places and enjoyed each other, when you proposed you promised me you would always put me first no matter what, look where that got us Edward" I said feeling angry at him once again looking at him.

"Well I'm sorry if I wanted to provide for my wife and have nice things" Edward yelled looking equally as angry at me.

"Edward that's the thing I never asked for nice things or for you to provide for me, I just wanted you, but even you can't give me that" I said trying to calm myself and get through to him.

"What happened to the supportive wife who said for better or worse" he said not looking at me.

When he said that to me I snapped "take a dam good look Edward she isn't here anymore because her loving husband turned himself into a self-centered asshole"

I said standing up to look out the window praying to god to give me the patience not to throw him any sharp objects.

I feel him walk behind me, he is so close I can feel his hot breathe on my neck "I'm sorry Bella I keep screwing up with you and I don't know why, but your right I haven't been my old self since I started acting, I really do want to spend time with you and reconnect with what we have because I don't want to lose you, you're the most wonderful wife ever who doesn't deserve an asshole like me" he said as I realize tears form in eyes from hearing him say sweet things like this.

"Edward I can't keep doing this with you, I want you to show me that you mean it this time, I've heard you say things like this countless times and never have things changed" I said my voice cracking from the tears I tried to hold back.

"Babe to show you I'm serious I got out off the phone with my agent and demanded a break before I got here to talk to you, how about we go somewhere just the two of us, I will let you even choose the place, huh how does that sound" he said snaking his arms around me as I lean back into him in content.

"That does sound nice" I said turning to face him, he wipes the tears that I shed with his thumbs "please don't cry beautiful I'll change if that means I get to be with you" he said as he kisses my forehead.

"I'm serious Edward if you don't change I'm not afraid to leave you" I said looking at him dead in the eye to show him I'm not kidding.

"I won't let you down this time baby" he said as he hugged me in close. I look at him and see he is staring at my lips; I lick my lips subconsciously, as he leans down and finally meets my lips with his.

We haven't kissed in such a long time and it makes me realize how much I miss him, how much I miss this. The kiss is gentle and sweet firm and electrifying as his hands find their way to my hips and mine go into his hair as I moan and tug him to be closer.

Edward deepens the kiss as he asks me for permission as I allow his tongue to slide in my mouth as I hear him groan. I finally pull away breathlessly. "I'm sorry Bella I shouldn't have done that so soon" he said panicking for kissing me.

"Edward its ok I love you and consider it your welcome home" I said my hands landing on his chest as I look at him.

"Wherever I am is home with you love" he said as he nuzzles my hair. "Well I should go" he said reluctantly letting me go.

"Hey Edward I don't want you to leave, I want you to stay here with me if we're going to work this out, I want to get used to you being with me all the time" I said looking at him biting my lip.

"You sure baby" he said releasing my lip from my teeth with his thumb.

"I'm sure Edward" I said throwing my hands around his neck to give him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Come on Edward let's go to bed" I said twining my fingers with his, as we made ourselves to our bedroom. For the first time in a really long time, I felt really happy knowing that I would fall asleep in Edward's arms, to know there was hope for us.

**A/N: hope you guys enjoyed this chapter share your thoughts and feelings on this. I really enjoy writing this. Hope you readers liked it, I will update soon. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: To all my readers and followers happy 2013. Sorry for not updating I have been really busy with school and homework. I will finish this story I was just taking a break from it. I'm currently trying to look for a beta for this story because I have been called out on numerous times about my grammar and sentence structure. So until I find a Beta it will be somewhat crappy with my writing you guys just have to bear with me on this one. Unfortunately due to my homework that I just finished I won't be updating today but I will try to update on Thursday if not Friday for sure. Thanks to all who have been supportive and encouraging me to go on love you all. I see your reviews hopefully Thursday or Friday. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here is the chapter I promised sorry I put it up soo late but here it is hope you all like it. Give me your thoughts. Thanks for reading. Happy Friday everyone.**

**Bpov **

I woke up to the sun peeking through the curtains; I felt a pair of strong arms around my waist I look up to see that Edward is still asleep. He looked so cute with his pouty lips jutting out, how the light of the sun illuminated his handsome face.

I stayed in bed just looking at his handsome features, the way his jaw moved, his messy array of copper hair, and overall his beautiful face. Finally I untangled myself gently got out of bed to make him breakfast.

I made it downstairs and started gathering eggs, vegetables, milk, bacon to make him an omelet and pancakes. I started to make the pancakes as the omelets were cooking; I put on some dancing music to make me move I started to get into it as I felt two pair of arms holding my hips.

I look up to see a pair of beautiful green eyes looking into mine.

"Hey your up I'm just making you breakfast" I said as I flipped one of the pancakes.

"You know I can't remember the last time we did this I'm thinking the first time we moved here was the last I can remember this" he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzling my hair.

"Well you're not around enough to enjoy this babe, now go sit and let me finish here" I said as I shooed him out.

"I think you're forgetting something baby" he said with a crooked grin as I looked at him confused.

"I don't think I forgot anything I made your favorites I said looking around on what was missing.

"No baby I didn't mean food, I meant a good morning kiss" he said it so shyly not even making eye contact with me. I walked over to him and looked him in the eyes, I got on my tippy toes and gave and pressed my lips to his I felt like I died and went to heaven.

The way his warm lips molded themselves to mine, moving in sync. I then felt his tongue slide in with mine. His hands were originally on my hips made themselves south right on my ass.

I started to think that we shouldn't get too carried away but it's been so long since I have kissed him like this. My hands were now tangled in his hair as I tugged him closer to me as I moaned feeling his arousal through his sweatpants.

He then lifted my up I wrapped my legs around his waist as he set me on the kitchen counter, I started grinding my heat to his arousal.

He groaned, as I moaned at the friction feeling so delicious through my thin cotton shorts. I started feeling breathless I pulled away as I felt his lips kissing my neck and slowly going down the length of my neck.

I felt his hands on my breast as he was teasing my hardened nipples through the thin fabric of my tank top.

I started to smell something burning but thinking nothing of it until the fire detector went off I snapped me out of the Edward daze as I jumped off the counter.

"Ahhhh where is that fire distinguisher" I said cursing under my breath trying to look under the kitchen sink, I found it and distinguished the pan that was burning. I looked at Edward and I started laughing uncontrollably about the whole thing that happened, soon Edward laughed with me.

"I guess I'm going to have to take my girl out since it is my fault for distracting her from cooking, but let me just say that was the best morning kiss I ever received" he said looking at me with a smirk.

I blushed "come on lets go lover boy just let me get dressed". I went upstairs as Edward followed I grabbed simple skinny jeans and a white long sleeve and changed in the bathroom and straightened my hair.

I got out and saw Edward taking off his shirt seeing his muscled ripple as he pulled on a green v neck over his torso.

"Like something you see Mrs. Cullen" he said not even looking at me.

I blushed as I tried to play cool "ehh nothing I haven't seen before" I said as I grabbed my van shoes and my purse shutting the door to our bedroom as I got downstairs to wait for him.

He finally came down and we got into his Volvo and made it to this cute breakfast restaurant, as we are seated and took our orders. "So have you thought about where you want to go Bella" Edward said while drinking his coffee.

"Yeah I think I do know where I want to go for this trip I want to go to Paris I haven't been there and I always wanted to so why not you know" I said sipping my orange juice.

"Ok that can be arranged when you want to leave" Edward said looking at me straight in the eyes. "How about next week I have a lot of vacation time since I have never used it" I said.

"Sounds good I will make the arrangements so we can leave next week baby" he said. "Really we can leave just like that" I said feeling excited.

"Yeah I have time off and so do you so it's a plan" he said.

"This will be good for us I can feel it" I said as I reached over to grab his hand. "I love you Bella and I won't ever give up on us I just hope you don't give up on me" he said kissing my hand.

"All I ask is for you to try Edward you're my husband I love you and I never gave up Edward you just stopped trying" I said.

"I will do everything to make you happy baby". Edward said as we both looked at each other this is a new beginning for us I just hope we both can be happy like before we came to California. I know there is hope we aren't broken we just need a little fixing.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter sorry if it might have been boring I will bring more this weekend if I'm not as busy. Give me your thoughts. Thanks to everyone who have been so supporting on this story I love you guys, you guys gave me courage to go on. **


End file.
